


Confessing love

by Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bottomspencer, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Smut, TopDerek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins/pseuds/Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins
Summary: "Hi, I'm Dr Spencer Reid, I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner""Derek Morgan, Hotch's office is up there, it's the first one you see""Thank you""Good luck kid""Thanks"That was 12 years ago. when Derek Morgan met Spencer Reid, the same man Derek would fall in love with.





	Confessing love

"Hi, I'm Dr Spencer Reid, I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner"

"Derek Morgan, Hotch's office is up there, it's the first one you see"

"Thank you"

"Good luck kid"

"Thanks"

That was 12 years ago. when Derek Morgan met Spencer Reid, the same man Derek would fall in love with.

***

Derek always liked Spencer he just didn't know if he liked him back. He loved the way he talked, he could sit there and listen to Spencer for hours on end. It didn't matter what Spencer was talking about he just loved the sound of his voice.

Derek also loved Spencer's body, loved the way it looked, sometimes he would think about what his body would feel like on his fingertips. Derek would stare at Spencer when he talks. Spencer would catch Derek starring at him, but he didn't mind, He kinda liked it.

The way Derek would stare at Spencer was like he needed and wanted him, but that's because he did need and and he did want him, he just didn't know how to tell him.

***

The team had just finished a case and they were on the jet, Spencer decided to sit next to Derek, half way through the flight Spencer fell asleep, turns out Spencer is a mouth breather, just my luck, Derek thought as he rolled his eyes.

He didn't mind it, its just with Spencer breathing down his neck he was getting hard. When they landed everybody left except Derek, Derek tried not to wake up Spencer so suddenly. 

"Hey, pretty boy wake up, kid, Reid!"

"Huh?...Morgan, were is everyone"

"They left, we landed about ten minutes ago"

"And you didn't wake me"

"You fell asleep on me, and you looked really tired after this case, you needed to sleep so I let you"

"Oh, sorry I fell asleep on you"

"It's OK, come on pretty boy"

"Coming"

Spencer was smiling to himself because he slept on Derek Morgan's shoulder.

"Hey kid, why don't you come over?"

"Ok"

He already had his over night bag, so he was already set to go. They drove in silence the whole way none of them  saying a word.

Derek felt excited but at the the same time like he needed to vomit. As they pulled up Derek felt more sickly excited.

"Well here we are"

"Nice place"

"Thanks, come on"

When they got into Derek's house he realized Spencer was standing close to him (about two feet way).

"So do you want anything to drink or eat"

"No thanks, so..."

He moved closer to Derek. Spencer was so close to him he could feel his breath on him. Oh god, Derek could feel his dick getting hard again.

"Why did you being me here?, to your house"

"Um..."

"You need to tell me something"

"Well..."

"Because I have something to say to you, I've been watching you Derek, do you really think I wouldn't notice you staring at me like that?"

Derek realized that Spencer had his hands on his hips. Spencer moved closed to Derek's ear and whispered

"I noticed you got hard when I was sleeping on you. Well I wasn't really sleeping I was kind of Faking it because I just wanted to lean on your shoulder"

He glanced down and saw that Derek was hard.

"I can tell you're hard right now"

The next thing Derek knew his lips are on Spencer's, the kiss was hot and messy, tongues roaming in each other's mouths, Spencer gave out a moan, and that was the hottest thing Derek herd, and would like to hear more of it. 

Derek took off Spencer's tie, and started undoing the buttons on his dress shirt one by one. 

As they were walking to Derek's bedroom, spencer took off his shirt. When they got inside his room Derek pushed Spencer on his bed and just stood there staring at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just look so beautiful, that's all"

Derek lent over and kissed him, this time it was gentle and sweet, he left trails of kisses down his jaw line to his neck, were he nibbled on his neck. He moved down to his nipples, Spencer let out a moan, and that sound alone went straight to Derek’s cock. Derek digs the tips of his fingers into Reid's hips, rocking the both of them.

Derek groaned and said 

“Need pants off…”

He undid his jeans, just staring at Spencer. He yanked them off and then pulled spencers pants off him and over his feet. He stood a moment and admired Spencer's cock. It was thick and long, dripping pre cum and standing at attention.

Derek groaned again and crawled back over Spencer. He positioned them so that their cocks were pressed together. He rolled his hips against spencer and moaned. Spencer ran his hands down Derek's back and to his ass, grabbing each cheek hard and kneading them.

"Fuck Spence" 

“Want you to fuck me, Derek Need to feel you inside of me"

Derek growled in response and the next thing Spencer knew, he was flat on his back with Derek looming over him. Derek kissed him, and then he moved down and looked at Spencer

"So fucking beautiful" 

Derek spread Spencer’s legs far apart and he bent his knees up to show Derek his hole. Derek lent over to the bedside pulled open the drawer and grabbed the lubricant. 

He grabbed the bottle, opening the cap and pouring some in his hand. He slicked up his fingers and played one around spencers’s hole. Spencer moaned and bucked against it.

"Fuck...Derek...please"

Derek pushed one finger into spencer as far as it would go and just left it there, waiting for Spencer to adjust. Spencer cried out and clenched against it, then began to relax. He wanted it so badly. He just opened his eyes and looked at Derek nodded slightly. Derek then began to pull back and push it in again, and searched for Spencer’s prostate. When he found it he massaged it gently. The feeling went straight to Spencer's brain and he cried out again and pushed his ass against Derek’s hand. 

Derek added a second finger quickly and moved them back and forth, opening Spencer up. his face was twisted in pleasure, mouth open and eyes shut tight. Derek toyed with the idea of adding a third finger but just couldn’t wait.

When Derek pulled his fingers out, Spencer whined. Derek murmured 

“Shush.” 

He grabbed his cock. He leaned over Spencer and pressed the head to Spencer’s slightly open hole. his cock head slid inside, The feeling was overwhelming. But oh so good.

Spencer felt Derek's cock force him open and it hurt. He craved it, needed it so badly he was near tears. He pushed against it, needing so much more. When Derek slid in all the way, Spencer cried out and pushed against Derek harder.

"Derek...please…move now"

Derek pulled back and then pushed in again. He moaned and began to thrust in and out of spencer faster. He looked down to watch his cock disappear into Spencer over and over so beautiful that it made his heart sing.

Spencer wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and dug his heels into Derek's ass in an attempt to get him even closer and deeper inside him. His mind was completely blank to anything but the feeling of Derek fucking him.

He heard himself moan out

“Derek…Derek I love you”

and he didn’t even care.

Derek moved up higher, bending Spencer in half to get deeper. He just wanted in Spencer as far as he could be. He heard Spencer say I love you and it made him feel invincible, powerful and complete. 

“I love you too, Spencer. Always have, always will”

Finally Spencer couldn’t hold it off any more, He was coming and nothing in the world was going to stop it. He groaned loudly and his cock shot strings of cum all over both of them. It was the most mind-blowing orgasm he had ever had.

Derek felt Spencer come, felt his hole clench down on Derek's cock like a vise, Derek gasped and came as well. He felt himself fill spencer with his seed. He knew he was lost.

They lay tangled together. Neither of them spoke, They couldn’t find the words. They just held each other until the stickiness drove Derek to get up and get a cloth to clean them.

Derek threw the cloth aside and laid next to Spencer. They fell asleep like that, holding on tho one another

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it leave comments on what you think about it


End file.
